


рядом с тобой тепло

by neofinity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BFFs, Best Friends, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, kinda rusreal au tbh..., warm and sweet and all that stuff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neofinity/pseuds/neofinity
Summary: серия коротких зарисовок про лучших друзей, познакомившихся во время учебы в университете. а может и не просто лучших друзей, кто знает...
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 4





	1. первый курс

**Author's Note:**

> я не знаю, возможно по мере добавления новых частей сменится рейтинг и направленность и вообще я решу переработать все написанные кусочки в один большой и качественный френдс-ту-лаверс макси но пока пишется и чувствуется про дружеские отношения я буду продолжать писать так^^

Сокмин это тепло. Оранжевое утреннее солнце падает на парту, освещая аудиторию по диагонали, вырезая точеный профиль в воздухе. Он смеется и болтает с кучкой однокурсников, что расположились на партах вокруг него, активно жестикулирует, машет руками. В аудитории шумно, кто-то открывает окно, чтобы впустить прохладный сентябрьский воздух. Сунён стоит у прохода в нерешительности, глядя на толпу незнакомых людей, взгляд его притягивает этот шумный активный парень в центре. Вроде бы, это та аудитория, где сейчас должна быть пара, но он не уверен, поэтому лезет в карман за телефоном, чтобы проверить расписание ещё раз. Мимо проходят другие студенты, такие же неуверенные как он, несколько раз проверяя номер на двери и проходя внутрь, заметив кого-то из своих знакомых. Да, точно тот кабинет. До конца перерыва осталась пара минут, и Сунён наконец переступает порог, оглядывая помещение, надеясь найти место, куда можно было бы сесть. Больше всего свободных парт где-то сзади (потому что все стараются быть прилежными студентами на первом курсе), но его тянет за стол к этому необъяснимо солнечному парню и он просто тихо присаживается рядом.  
-Тут не занято? - его ослепляет вспышка солнца.  
-Занято конечно.  
-Оу, - Сунён тянется обратно к своей сумке, чтобы выскользнуть и найти другое место  
-Ведь ты же уже тут сидишь, - быстро договаривает сосед, снова расплываясь в лучезарной улыбке. - Сокмин, - представляется он, вытягивая руку.  
-Сунён, - отвечает на рукопожатие другой и тоже улыбается, потому что на интуитивном уровне чувствует, что они смогут найти общий язык. 

Сунён - это частое отсутствие карандаша и корректора и постоянно испачканные в ручке пальцы. В аудитории темно и сонно, но если поднять жалюзи, то не будет видно проектора. И в этой полутьме Сокмин рассматривает его бессчетное количество сережек в ушах и колечко в носу. Пробегается пальцами по запястью, оттягивая и поворачивая браслеты и фенечки, спрашивая, имеют ли они какое-то значение. И его глаза светятся от счастья, когда сосед по парте говорит что его сестра делает такие и он может подарить один ему. 

Сокмин искренне недоумевает, как Сунён может не знать базовых вещей о работе программ для создания текста, таблиц и презентаций, но всё же долго и терпеливо объясняет ему, какие кнопки нажимать и какие клавиши что делают. Даже если это придется сделать далеко не один раз. В блокноте у Сунёна прилеплено несколько стикеров с записками - инструкциями и милыми рисуночками от друга на случай, если он что-нибудь забудет.  
-Я случайно удалил целый абзац, что делать… - хнычет в трубку Сунен, не решаясь при этом больше прикасаться к своему ноутбуку.  
-Зажми одновременно контрл и z, - хриплым голосом отвечают ему. - Два часа ночи, я уже сплю давно, Сунён…….  
-Ох, точно, я потерял листочек с этим, спасибо! И сладких снов~ - Сунён шуточко посылает воздушный поцелуй.  
-Сладких снов, но я тебе это припомню, - всё так же хрипло отвечает Сокмин, улыбаясь при этом в подушку.  
Оба знают, что не припомнит, но больше среди ночи Сунён его постарается не беспокоить. 

Они беззастенчиво шуточно флиртуют, чем зарабатывают недоуменные взгляды преподавателя, который только подливает масло в огонь своими замечаниями. Они громко что-то обсуждают и смеются и иногда их грозят выгнать из аудитории и тогда они ненадолго замолкают, но через какое-то время снова начинают перешептываться. Сунён говорит о том, что записался в танцевальную студию и сходил на пробное занятие, Сок же делится своими впечатлениями от фильма, который посмотрел на выходных. Они выбирают сеанс на фильм, который долго ждали, и оказывается, что лучше всего уйти с последней пары, чтобы попасть на акцию для студентов. Сокмин в сомнениях, Сунен подкупает его большим ведром карамельного попкорна. 

Сокмин всегда тянет Сунёна в столовку, даже если им нужно бежать в другой корпус на следующую пару, потому что не высидит спокойно еще полтора часа и скорее умрет от голода, чем от недостатка информации, и утянет за собой в могилу ещё и Сунёна своим постоянным нытьём, поэтому тот не особо сопротивляется. Толпа в маленьком помещении огромная, потому что в этом корпусе этот буфет самый популярный среди студентов. Они пробираются сквозь них, останавливаются у витрины, чтобы выбрать, что бы им взять сегодня. Великолепно пахнет свежей выпечкой и кофе. Сунён любит блинчики с вишней, Сокмин останавливается на бургере. Небольшая капелька вишневого сиропа остается на подбородке у Сунёна, и Сокмин осторожно и мягко вытирает ее большим пальцем. 

Сунён гладит Сокмина по коленке, когда они сидят в салоне, в ожидании своей очереди, чтобы проколоть Сокмину ухо. Не то чтобы Сокмин боялся, но с лучшим другом как-то надежнее и веселее. Несмотря на то, что Сокмин первый раз в таком месте, оно кажется ему довольно уютным. Мягкие коричневые диваны стоят уголком возле кулера, стены красочно расписаны абстрактными линиями и узорами. Мастера улыбаются и здороваются с каждым, даже если ты пришел не к ним, все они в татуировках, с разным пирсингом и с цветными волосами. Сунёну нравятся фиолетовые волосы у одной из девушек. Через полчаса они выходят громко смеясь, у Сокмина в ухе красуется аккуратный гвоздик, который он выбрал сам в качестве подарка от Сунёна на день рождения. 

Сокмин очень любит обниматься и Cунён это понял примерно на третий день их знакомства. Он обнимался со всеми друзьями при встрече и обнимал Сунёна, когда они ложились спать на очередной тусовке у кого-то на квартире. Сунён любит лежать на плече у Сокмина во время лекций, несмотря на то, что тот выше и ему приходится немного съезжать под парту, чтобы всем было удобно. 

Однажды Сунён привозит к Сокмину увесистую косметичку с косметикой, которая оказалась не нужна его сестре и она разрешила ее забрать, и они после пары бутылок пива начинают развлекаться с палетками и прочими вещами оттуда. Их накрашенные фотографии не удивляют никого в ленте их самых близких друзей.

Лежа на огромной кровати в комнате, освещаемой лишь мягким тусклым светом ночника, они разговаривают о жизни и обо всякой ерунде одновременно.  
-Мы с тобой прямо как старая супружеская пара.  
-Да уж...  
-А что если бы мы встречались...  
На мгновение повисла тишина, а затем раздался громких смех их обоих.  
-Я думаю, тебе пора спать, - Сокмин наваливается на Сунёна со спины, укутывая его при этом в одеяло. Сунён корчится от смеха и вступает в борьбу. Сунён боится щекотки и Сокмин это прекрасно знает, а потому использует в качестве своего преимущества. Отчаянно пинаясь, Сунён случайно сталкивает Сокмина с кровати и немедленно подскакивает, чтобы проверить, не сильно ли тот ушибся и натыкается на широко раскрытые глаза друга, а следом ему в лицо прилетает подушка. Сокмин падает на кровать, и они начинают смеяться без остановки.

-Но я не умею, - растерянно говорит Сокмин.  
-Да там ничего сложного.  
В комнате разбросаны вещи, на столе возвышается пакет со всякими сладостями. Сегодня облачно и вообще немного пасмурно. Слышится свист чайника с маленькой кухни. В комнате у Сокмина уютно, как в маленьком гнездышке, везде развешаны какие-то картинки и фотографии, на подоконнике сидят несколько маленьких растений. Сунен открывает его ноутбук, включает какую-то радиостанцию, чтобы не было скучно, хотя скучно им вдвоем никогда не бывает и они могут болтать часами напролет.  
-Зря ты мне доверяешь, - Сокмин задумчиво перебирает пальцами волосы друга и с опаской косится на пачку краски.  
-Да брось, кто еще, если не ты? - Сунён крепко обнимает его и трется щекой о его щеку.  
Из заварочного чайника тянется тонкая струйка пара, шуршат обертки открывающихся пачек печенья и вафель.  
Сунен недовольно морщит нос от запаха краски.  
-А говорили, что не пахнет.  
-Говорили, что почти не пахнет, - тихо отвечает Сокмин, задумчиво размешивая кисточкой получившуюся в миске смесь. Он запускает руку в волосы друга, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы, вздыхая с сожалением.  
Сокмин сосредоточен, а потому молчалив, Сунёна же расслабил этот ненамеренный массаж головы, когда Сокмин разделял пряди и распределял краску.  
Когда Сунён выходит из ванной, Сокмин чуть не давится чаем, потому что видеть его с новым цветом волос непривычно, но ему очень идет. Процесс окрашивания завершился быстрее, чем они ожидали, и у Сунёна ещё есть возможность вернуться в общагу, но фильмы уже скачаны и вкусности куплены, нельзя же это всё бросить просто так. Сокмин аккуратно перебирает волосы друга, который лежит у него на плече, пока они смотрят фильм, от чего Сунёна начинает клонить в сон и он отстраняет руку, устраиваясь повыше и поудобней рядом с Сокмином.

Сунён чмокает Сокмина в нос и шуточно корчится, якобы от боли.  
-Оооо, он такой острый, что я порезался, - хнычет он и нарывается на порцию щекотки в районе ребер. 

Он тыкает в его родинку на щеке и говорит что так дело не пойдет и нужно как-то исправлять это безобразие.  
У Сокмина чуть ли не слезы стоят в глазах, потому что он всегда считал свою родинку своим особым шармом.  
У Сунёна сердце болит из-за своей неудачной шутки, поэтому он как можно быстрее выпаливает:  
-Ты слишком милый с ней, это незаконно.

В один вечер с друзьями, изрядно напившись, Сунён решает, что он достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы обучить всех желающих твёрку. Сок же, в силу своего легкого на подъем характера и тоже будучи стёклым как трезвышко, вызывается в ученики, чем они вдвоем ужасно веселят компанию. Потому что двигаются они очень смешно, Сокмин с очень сосредоточенным лицом, Сунён же с бровями, сдвинутыми к переносице так как будто он самый первоклассный хореограф на планете .  
Они прерываются и уходят за напитками, разговор в комнате перетекает в другое русло, но Сокмин упрямен и он хочет научиться двигать бедрами так как его лучший друг, Сунену же не приходит в голову ничего лучше, чем положить руки ему на талию и начать раскачивать их из стороны в сторону.  
-Давно здесь отдыхаешь? - понизив голос, запрокинув назад голову, в соблазняющей манере спрашивает Сокмин.  
-Это мой дом, - подыгрывая, шепчет ему на ухо Сунён.  
-Но это не твой дом, - разражается смехом Сокмин.  
Они качаются из стороны в сторону, все так же кидая в друг друга заезженные пикаперские фразочки и смеясь над дурацкими ответами.  
-Слушай, они точно не вместе? - потягивая коктейль в углу дивана, спрашивает Минхао.  
-Понятия не имею, - отвечает ему Джихун, - я думаю, они сами не в курсе.  
-Но если ты у них спросишь об этом сам, - неожиданно включается в разговор Чан, - они разыграют перед тобой сценку, которая должна будет тебя убедить, что якобы нет, а на деле это будет похоже на то, что да.  
Минхао с Джинуном на это отвечают звонким смехом.


	2. осень и домашка

Сокмин любит вафли со сливочной начинкой, Сунён обожает соленые крекеры. Сокмин заваривает зеленый чай с фруктами в прозрачном френч-прессе и напевает себе под нос какую-то песню. За окном темно, сыро и пасмурно. Поздняя осень во всей ее красе. Горит настольная лампа и белая гирлянда, развешанная по стенам между плакатами. Играет легкое инди. 

Он появляется в дверях с влажными от моросящего дождя и растрепанными на сильном ветру волосами. Кутается в огромный бежевый шарф поверх пальто.  
-Погода просто сказка, - бурчит Сунён, стряхивая воду с волос.  
-Я не буду тебя обнимать, ты холодный и мокрый, - смеется Сокмин, морща нос. Он забирает у друга пакет и рюкзак, помогая ему раздеться.  
-Я взял нам воки, если ты не против, - пыхтит Сунён, разуваясь.  
-Дома всё равно ничего готового нет, - разводит руками Сокмин, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые пряди.  
Зеленый объемный свитер врезается в Сокмина, руки сжимаются крепко, до хруста в спине, и он отвечает тем же, после чего они со смехом расцепляются обмениваются рукопожатием.  
-Пошли есть, пока они не остыли? 

Они делают домашку, склонившись над столом, на котором разложены тетради и методички, стоят кружки с чаем, посередине лежат любимые вафли и крекеры.  
-Да как ты не понимаешь! - глубоко выдыхает Сокмин, пытаясь успокоиться, чтобы еще раз объяснить ход решения.  
-Так я сделал всё то же самое, только тут заменил дробь, - Сунён агрессивно тычет пальцем в листок друга.  
-ДА ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ЕЕ ТУТ ЗАМЕНИТЬ! - Сокмин смыкает руки на шее друга, рыча сквозь смех.  
Тот тыкает его в ребра и кусает за плечо. Из-за активной шуточной драки со стола чуть не падает кружка.  
-Я не могу больше над этим сидеть, - откидывается на стуле Сунён, устало перебирая волосы. -У тебя случайно нет ничего выпить?

Они готовят целую гору горячих бутербродов в духовке, пританцовывая в ожидании, когда прозвенит таймер, и целую кастрюлю рамена, с трудом утаскивая это всё в комнату. Когда со вторым покончено, они вместе с ноутбуком перебираются подальше на кровать. У Сокмина на ногах стоит ноутбук, у Сунёна - тарелка с бутербродами. Они сидят вплотную, частично укрывшись пледом, внимательно следя за происходящем в сериале. У Сокмина всё-таки нашлась бутылка вина, и их обоих немного разморило от алкоголя. 

Сунён так часто оставался у Сокмина на ночь, что было решено отдать одну полку в шкафу под его вещи. Когда-то они купили парные пижамные штаны просто потому, что они были по скидке и они были зеленые и с динозаврами, и с тех пор носили их на каждой совместной ночевке. У Сунёна здесь была даже своя зубная щётка, полотенце и прочие штуки, которые таскать каждый раз из общаги ему было неохота отчасти потому, что он иногда забывал их где-нибудь.

Они лежат на кровати, каждый в своем телефоне, иногда перебрасываясь словами. Сокмин зажег свечку, и по комнате расплылся легкий морской и солёный запах. Сунён обнимает огромную подушку в виде корги и подползает вместе с ней поближе к Сокмину, когда тот зовет его, чтобы показать какое-то видео. Устраивается у него на плече, подставляет свою руку, чтобы помочь держать телефон.

Сунён засыпает, всё так же обнимая игрушечного корги, Сокмин засыпает, обнимая Сунёна. За окном ливень стучит по подоконнику.


	3. про сережки

-Больно было? - Сокмин сидит, подперев голову ладонью, указательный палец вытянут вперед, глаза прикованы к колечку в носу Сунёна.  
-С небес падать? - не глядя на него, мурлычащим голосом отвечает тот.  
-Да ну тебя, - Сокмин скрещивает руки и нависает над столом, толкая друга плечом. - Я про пирсинг.  
-Да не особо, - пожимает плечами Сунён, - ухаживать только немного тяжеловато, и непривычно первое время. А что?  
Сунён выпускает телефон из рук и садится вполоборота чтобы видеть лицо Сокмина, который задумчиво уставился в никуда перед собой.  
-Я не знаю, я давно думал...  
-Хочешь тоже нос проколоть? - с удивлением перебивает его Сунен.  
-Нет, ухо. Вот тут, - от тянет себя за мочку левого уха.  
-Тебе пойдет, - Сунён прищуривается, мысленно представляя себе, как будет смотреться сережка, и улыбается, оставаясь удовлетворенным.  
-Я думал, ты мне скажешь что-то вроде “идеальные вещи не нуждаются в дополнительном украшении” - смеется Сокмин.  
-Это конечно да, но с другой стороны подлецу всё к лицу.  
-Эй! С каких пор это я подлец, - Сокмин бьёт того по плечу, с намеренно суровым выражением лица, которое исчезает буквально за доли секунды, превращаясь в лучезарную улыбку. - Я буквально ангел!  
-Эй! - вскидывается в ответ Сунён - Я вообще-то старше тебя!  
-Ага, дед, - Сокмин встает из-за стола, накидывая на плечо рюкзак - Пошли, пара скоро начнется.  
-Ой, внучек, боюсь не дойду, - старческим дребезжащим голосом отвечает ему Сунён, вживаясь в роль, протягивая руку, чтобы опереться на Сокмина - Проводи меня, старого немощного. Да и куда уж мне учиться, прошли мои годы…  
Сокмин звонко и громко смеется, помогая Сунёну встать так, как будто действительно заботится о дряхлом старичке.  
-Перестань, дедушка, учиться никогда не поздно.  
-Твоя правда. Боишься делать пирсинг? - возвращается он в обычное состояние.  
-Немного.  
-Если хочешь, могу сходить с тобой. Уж с другом рядом должно быть не так страшно, - он закидывает руку на плечо Сокмину, пусть он и не намного ниже, идти так всё-таки не очень удобно, поэтому они меняются и рука Сокмина ложится на плечо Сунёна, а тот обнимает его за талию всю дорогу до нужного кабинета.

Сокмин рад, что наконец-то решился, и Сокмин рад, что рядом есть Сунён, гладящий его по коленке, успокаивающий и дарящий чувство комфорта. Сунён это большой пушистый свитер (которые он так любит носить) непременно молочного цвета, который почему-то напоминает кофе с молоком, который он так часто пьет. Рядом с Сунёном безопасно, что странно, потому что иногда этот человек просто ходячая катастрофа. Но они с Сокмином на одной волне, поэтому ему безопасно. Да, безопасно и комфортно.  
-Кто записан на три тридцать? - спрашивает девушка с розово-фиолетовыми дредами и, кажется, со всеми возможными видами пирсинга. Сокмин поднимает руку и скромно улыбается.  
-О, привет, - девушка улыбается ему в ответ. - Вы вместе?  
-Нет, только он, - Сунён сжимает руку на бедре Сокмина и другой тычет пальцем в его сторону.  
-Что будем прокалывать?  
Сунён дотягивается свободной рукой до уха Сокмина и оттягивает мочку.  
-Что будем ставить, уже выбрали? - всё так же улыбаясь, мастерка подзывает их рукой к стеллажу где представлены разные виды украшений.  
Сокмину нравится гвоздик с граненым сияющим синим фианитом, но ему кажется, что он слишком дорогой для подарка даже несмотря на то что они договорились. Сунён замечает, как его пальцы задерживаются на нем, и видит как Сокмин едва заметно вздыхает, а потому показывает на него мастерке.  
-Он хочет вот этот. - И, видя блестящие широко раскрытые глаза друга, говорит ему - Это же подарок на день рождения, помнишь? Не переживай, всё в порядке.

-Ну всё, я украду его ненадолго. Пойдем?  
-Пойдем, - отвечает Сокмин и следует за девушкой в кабинет, через плечо кидая взгляд на друга.  
-Не бойся, всё будет хорошо, - успокаивающе машет Сунён, вновь утопая в мягком диване.  
С волосами, зачесанными назад, в своем синем худи и с новенькой синей сережкой в ухе Сокмин выглядит как главный краш всего колледжа в каком-нибудь голливудском фильме, о чем Сунен спешит ему сообщить, попутно аккуратно наматывая шарф ему на шею, чтобы не задеть ухо. Сокмин со смехом возражает, тыкая того в ребра и говоря, что уж скорее он сам выглядит как главный школьный краш. Они вываливаются смеясь на холодный февральский воздух и Сокмин чувствует себя так легко как никогда прежде. 

Сокмин достает из кармана картонную аккуратную коробочку.  
-Стой, - Сунён накрывает его руки своими, - если ты собрался делать мне предложение, то сначала тебе придется разобраться со всеми моими бывшими.  
-Что, как в Скотт Пилигриме? Я готов, - Сокмин играет бровями, чем вызывает смех у Сунёна.  
-Неужели я того стою?- понизив голос, спрашивает Сунён, наклоняясь к нему через стол.  
-О, ты стоишь намного больше чем это, - всё тем же заговорщическим тоном продолжает Сокмин, однако высвобождает свои руки и тут же смущается.  
-В общем, я тут подумал… у нас конечно есть уже парные пижамы... но ты уедешь... и… я подумал почему бы нам…  
Сунён подпирает рукой щёку, с интересом слушая, как Сокмин путается в словах, выжидая к чему всё это приведет. Они сидят в кофейне возле вокзала, Сунён на скамейке вдоль окна, Сокмин напротив, пока у них есть время перед поездом Сунёна.  
-Парные вещички это мило, - вполголоса себе под нос смущенно говорит Сокмин и раскрывает коробочку, высыпая содержимое на стол. Широко раскрытыми глазами Сунён смотрит на него, а потом на друга, который, кажется, на грани слез.  
-Эй, ты чего? - с явным беспокойством в голосе спрашивает он, беря его руки в свои. - Я же не навсегда уезжаю, а всего лишь на два месяца, я же вернусь.  
-Да, но мы не сможем провести лето вместе и вообще как я буду без своего самого близкого друга, - слезинки собираются в уголках глаз и Сокмин начинает шмыгать носом. Сунён аккуратно вытирает их салфеткой.  
-Я обещаю, что следующее лето будет нашим, хорошо? И вообще, возможно я вернусь на неделю или две раньше, - Сунён заглядывает ему в глаза, одобряюще улыбаясь. Сокмин всхлипывает и кивает головой, улыбаясь ему в ответ.  
-Скажи, если это слишком, я пойму…  
Сунён вертит в пальцах аккуратные небольшие сережки-колечки.  
-Нет, это классно! Вот только ладно я - у меня всё ухо в серьгах, но у тебя-то прокол всего один и ты хочешь носить парные сережки со мной??  
-Почему нет, ведь ты мой лучший друг. - обиженно вытянув губы, тихо отвечает Сокмин.  
-Тогда решено! - Сунён вынимает гвоздик из своего уха, берет одну из сережек и подходит к зеркалу у стены, чтобы вставить ее.  
-Вот так сразу? - удивляется Сокмин - Я думал, ты вообще не согласишься, а если и согласишься, то поменяешь только дома.  
-А чего ждать? Тем более поезд уже через полчаса. - Сунён морщится, пытаясь застегнуть серьгу.  
Сокмин подходит к нему и делает то же самое. Они улыбаются друг другу в зеркале. 

Они стоят на перроне и обнимаются до тех пор, пока не подходит поезд и не приходит пора Сунёну доставать билеты и садиться.  
-Только попробуй заплакать, - на прощание говорит он Сокмину и улыбается, маша рукой.  
-Я ничего не могу с этим поделать! - отвечает ему тот, снова шмыгая носом и маша рукой в ответ.  
Когда поезд трогается, Сокмин смотрит ему вслед, пальцами теребя колечко в ухе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я сама очень люблю иметь парные вещички со своими близкими друзьями потому что это клёво и мило :с


	4. тепло

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> лапслок потому что так чувствуется

хочется просто быть рядом и обниматься. и, возможно, еще чего-то чуть большего, но они просто молча лежат, держась за руки. нежное вечернее солнце делает свет и воздух в комнате чистыми, легкими, практически хрустальными. холодный ветер задувает в открытое окно и сунён чувствует, как похолодели у сокмина кончики пальцев. сокмин лежит с закрытыми глазами, сунён смотрит в потолок и старается ни о чем не думать. слышно, как на кухне мать сокмина готовит ужин. 

от сокмина пахнет морской солью и белой вишней и ещё чем-то невесомым, свежим и очень приятным.   
-я замерз, - говорит он наконец, - надо закрыть окно.  
-или достать плед.  
-или достать плед, - сокмин перекатывается на бок в сторону сунёна и тому становится ясно, что друг скоро заснёт.  
-тогда надо встать с кровати, - с улыбкой отвечает сунён, слегка сжимая руку.  
-ммм, - сокмин мычит, подползая ближе к сунёну, - не хочу вставать, а ты тёплый.  
он закидывает свою руку на сунёна, попутно другой поправляя подушки, чтобы им обоим было удобно. сунён мягко смеется, но двигается ближе, разворачиваясь к нему спиной. сокмин тоже тёплый. и очень комфортный. среди всех людей, что сунён встречал в своей жизни, обниматься с сокмином ему было приятнее всего. и чем дальше шло время, тем более долгими становились их объятия и тем теплее и уютнее они ощущались. 

сунён прижимает ладонь сокмина к себе, накрывая кончики пальцев своей, чтобы согреть. тихо. маленькие растения на окне заливаются золотом. сунён никогда не считал что он сильно меньше сокмина, но каждый раз, когда они лежат так, он кажется сам себе каким-то уж очень крошечным на его фоне. сокмин дёргает ногой и это значит что он всё-таки заснул. сунён аккуратно вытаскивает руку из-под подушки чтобы посмотреть время на телефоне, после чего кладет его перед собой и возвращает руку обратно. он закрывает глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее в объятиях сокмина, и, слушая его размеренное дыхание, засыпает сам.

это всегда как закат на море жарким летом. как ночные истории у костра с друзьями. как пушистые свитера (которые сунён так часто носит). как горячее какао с зефирками (которое сокмин так сильно любит). как шоколадные конфеты и сладкий чай после долгой зимней прогулки.

сунён просыпается через сорок минут от того что сокмин очень громко сопит ему прямо в ухо, отчего начинает смеяться и будит его.   
-я что, уснул? - тихим хриплым голосом спрашивает сокмин, закидывая ногу на сунёна.  
-уснул, - отвечает тот, освобождаясь и зажимая ногу сокмина между бёдер.  
-класс, - сонно бормочет сокмин, прижимаясь ближе к другу.   
-что класс? - смеется сунён, - там твоя мама скорее всего уже всё приготовила.  
-угу…  
-что угу? - снова смеется сунён, - пора вставать.  
-нет, давай еще спать, - улыбаясь говорит сокмин. -ты же тоже спал?  
-спал, пока ты меня не разбудил, начав сопеть мне в ухо.  
-ну извините, - с ноткой шуточной обиды в голосе говорит сокмин, - возможно как-то неудобно лежал. и вообще это ты виноват, что я заснул.  
-я виноват?  
-да.  
-с какой это радости?  
-а чего ты весь такой теплый и уютный??  
сокмин убирает руку с сунёна, вытягиваясь в спине, зевая, после чего возвращает ее обратно.  
-я ведьма сна по-твоему, что ли? - сунён не видит лица друга но чувствует как тот широко улыбается.  
-именно, - прижимаясь щекой к макушке сунёна, отвечает он.  
-ну тогда я к тебе больше не приеду, раз ты засыпаешь в моем присутствии.  
-ну уж нет, ты от меня никуда теперь не денешься.

правда. 

солнце, которое за день так и не успело прогреть воздух, теперь ушло и в комнате стало еще холоднее. с недовольными вздохами друзья всё-таки расцепляются, и сокмин встает, чтобы прикрыть окно и выглянуть из комнаты, чтобы узнать, готов ли ужин. волосы с той стороны, на которой он спал, стоят торчком, над чем сунён хихикает, а сокмин продолжает повторять что и это тоже его вина, потому что, если бы он не заснул, он бы не испортил прическу, на которую тратит целых тридцать секунд каждое утро. сунён говорит, что он милый, сокмин показывает язык и отвечает, что тот милый тоже. 

“рядом с тобой тепло” - вертится на языке у сунёна, но он почему-то не решается это сказать. поэтому просто встает с кровати, помогает сокмину поправить волосы и выходит вместе с ним из комнаты.


	5. национальное достояние

Сунён сосредоточенно затягивает и завязывает шнурки на кроссовках, пока Минхао рассказывает очередную мысль, которую то ли снова вычитал в какой-то книге, то ли выдумал сам. В раздевалке со светло-серыми и желтыми стенами мягким светом горит лишь половина потолочных светильников, постепенно подтягиваются все из их танцевального класса.  
-Считается, что родинки у нас в тех местах, где нас в прошлой жизни целовал любимый человек, - Минхао сидит на скамейке у стены, опершись на стену.  
-Кем считается? - со смехом отвечает ему Чан, роясь в своем шкафчике с вещами.  
-Как же кто-то любил Джуна в прошлой жизни, - расправившись с одним кроссовком, Сунён кидает взгляд на потерянного Джуна, услышавшего своего имя и не понимающего, о чем идет речь.  
-Да уж, - звонко смеется Чан, - у него всё лицо усыпано.  
-Это какая-то ерунда, - подключается к их дискуссии ещё один парень, - иначе у всех губы были бы в родинках, ведь их целуют чаще всего.  
Минхао закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди.  
-А у меня вот почти рядом с губой есть родинка, - выглядывая из-за другого ряда шкафов, улыбается Чонгук, - и у Джуна тоже рядом с губой.  
-У тебя родинка под губой вероятно всего от того, что ты часто показывал языки и тебе так сказали больше не дразниться, - хохочет Сунён, когда они всей компанией выходят из раздевалки в холл.

У самого Сунёна нет каких-то заметных родинок на лице и он никогда не обращал на это особого внимания, но сегодня немного призадумался. Он готовит ужин, пока Сокмин играет в приставку, сидя за барной стойкой.  
-Слышал эту историю от Минхао, про родинки-отметки из прошлой жизни? - задумчиво помешивая лапшу, спрашивает Сунён.  
-Конечно, слышал, - смеется Сокмин, ёрзая на месте, с высунутым языком вглядываясь в экран и сосредотачиваясь на игре, - мне кажется, ее слышали уже все, все же знают, какой он невозможный романтик, - с широкой улыбкой заканчивает он.  
-Это правда, - со смехом отвечает ему Сунён. - Мы решили, что это нерабочая теория, потому что тогда у всех должны быть родинки на губах.  
Сунён отключает плиту, накладывает еду в тарелки, включает свет над барной стойкой, потому что стали сгущаться сумерки и на кухне стало слишком темно.  
-Если бы его теория работала, - всё так же не отвлекаясь от экрана, отвечает Сокмин, - то мне наверное стоило бы поблагодарить того, кто оставил мне родинку на щеке.  
Сокмин улыбается, из-за чего Сунён морщит нос.  
-Твоя родинка - это национальное достояние.  
Улыбка Сокмина становится еще шире и щёки слегка розовеют от смущения. Сунён наклоняется над стойкой и берет его лицо в свои руки. Глаза у Сокмина огромные, почти щенячьи и черные, как обсидиан, и в них всегда сияют звёзды. Он смотрит удивленно, немного оцепенев, не выпуская приставку из рук.   
-Поэтому её просто необходимо сохранить для твоей следующей жизни, - спокойно говорит Сунён, немного наклоняя голову, как будто ища одобрения во взгляде друга.  
Сокмин понимает о чем речь, ничего не говорит, кладет руки и приставку на стол, послушно закрывая глаза.

Сунён оставляет почти незаметный, лёгкий поцелуй в месте, где у Сокмина расположилась его очаровательная родинка, закрывая глаза, едва успевая почувствовать, какая у него мягкая и тёплая кожа, не замечая, как тот задержал дыхание. Когда он отстраняется и убирает руки, у Сокмина на щеках вспыхивает румянец и Сунён поспешно отворачивается, чтобы наконец принести тарелки с едой, пряча в них глаза. Какое-то время они оба молчат.  
-Как-то совершенно несправедливо, что у тебя нет никаких заметных родинок на лице, - говорит наконец Сокмин. Его голос чуть ниже, чем обычно, но Сунёну понятно, что тот изо всех сил старается не выдавать никакого волнения. Но сам чуть не давится едой, когда слышит следующее предложение.  
-Значит ли это, что я тоже должен поцеловать тебя, чтобы в следующей жизни у тебя появилась родинка?  
Сунён отчаянно машет руками, чуть не падая со стула  
-Не надо!! - выкрикивает он. Сокмин обеспокоенно смотрит на него, и взгляд у него такой честный и невинный, что Сунёну становится не по себе “ему действительно ничего не стоит предложить _это_” - нет, правда, я привык к этому, к тому же я не верю в эту теорию, - неловко улыбается он.  
Сокмин щурится, пристально вглядываясь в лицо друга.  
-Точно? Ну, как хочешь, - пожимая плечами, он возвращается к своей еде.  
Сунён думает, что это всё было какой-то большой ошибкой.  
Первой ошибкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я честно НЕ ЗНАЮ где находится это событие на временной шкале. у меня вроде нет какого-то четкого порядка в повествовании но он все равно почему-то есть 🤥. и вообще мне кажется, что я всё испортила, но мне так ударила эта вещь про родинки что я просто не могла ничего не написать. так что наслаждайтесь.


	6. наше лето

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Самое начало лета после второго курса, когда Сунён не уехал домой и они отправились с друзьями отдыхать на озеро.

“Следующее лето будет нашим, я обещаю”, - и они без долгов сдают сессию, между экзаменами успевая отпраздновать день рождения Сунёна в баре с однокурсниками и его друзьями с танцев. “Следующее лето будет нашим”, - думает Сокмин, собирая вещи и отмечая про себя, что как-то уж слишком сильно он радуется этой фразе и тому, что она в себе может нести. У них нет никакого четкого плана на все два месяца, но сейчас он пакует рюкзак, стараясь вместить в него все необходимое, одним глазом наблюдая за происходящим в чате, где еще раз обсуждается время выезда и список необходимых вещей и продуктов. Впереди сутки в дороге, ночи в палатках, костры и звезды, теплый воздух и долгие пешие прогулки, алкоголь и веселье. При мысли обо всем этом Сокмин радостно взволнованно вздыхает и подпрыгивает на месте.

Они договорились встретиться у общаги, и в шесть часов утра свежего и кристально чистого утра они загружают вещи по машинам, оживленно переговариваясь и смеясь, предвкушая предстоящий отдых. Две машины, девять человек, куча рюкзаков и сумок, три фотоаппарата и полароид, надувные круги и матрасы, пятилитровки с водой и разные снеки, распиханные по салонам, кастрюля с мясом для шашлыка, пакеты с едой и консервами, которые они закупили чуть позже. Сокмин впрыгивает на заднее сиденье к Сунену, в одну машину с Мингю и Чаном. Оставшиеся пятеро - Джихун, Вону, Минхао, Джошуа и Сынкван, забираются во внедорожник и они выезжают с главных улиц города на трассу, которая поведет их к месту назначения.

Пока за рулём Мингю, они увлеченно глазеют в окна, возбужденно громко переговариваются, обсуждая их планы. И как только покидают город, окна опускаются, приглашая дикий ветер трепать их по волосам отчего они все смеются, и Чан делает музыку погромче и они несутся навстречу солнцу и лету, громко подпевая любимым песням.   
-Я же говорил, что это лето будет нашим, - бубнит Сунён, жуя бутерброд, передавая контейнер Сокмину.  
-Да, но ведь лето только началось, - пытаясь подражать ему, отвечает Сокмин, вытирая каплю соуса у него с носа и смеясь из-за того что она там вообще оказалась.

Когда за рулём Сокмин, Сунён меняется с Чаном, чтобы поехать на переднем сиденье. Ловит ладонью ветер через открытое окно, наблюдая за убегающим пейзажем в боковом зеркале. Открывает ему бутылку с водой и подставляет открытую упаковку с конфетами ему под руку, чтобы тот не отвлекался от дороги. Сокмин красивый, насколько Сунён может судить об этом, рассматривая его профиль и сосредоточенное лицо, пока он ведет машину. И поспешно отводит взгляд, понимая, что засмотрелся уж как-то слишком долго, замечая улыбку Сокмина (красивую. тоже.) и, опираясь на локоть изучает холмистую местность, через которую они несутся

Они часто останавливаются по дороге, чтобы пофотографировать, посмотреть на незнакомую природу вокруг, обсудить маршрут и дорогу и просто немного пообщаться и размять ноги. Мингю не просто фотографирует, а еще и снимает, бегая с камерой вокруг машин, и вдоль дороги. Сокмин носится с полароидом, пытаясь выхватить наиболее необычные и забавные кадры и они все корчат забавные рожицы, позируя как можно более по-дурацки и смеются, рассматривая готовые снимки.

Когда ночью водители вновь сменяют друг друга, Сунён не просыпается, чтобы также сменить свое место. Сокмин лишь улыбается и говорит, что не надо его будить. Когда среди ночи Сунён просыпается, он цепляется руками за водительское кресло, наклоняясь к нему, спрашивая у Сокмина, как долго им ещё ехать и следующие три часа они тихо переговариваются через плечо сокмина, стараясь не разбудить остальных Мингю с Чаном.

Они добираются на место к утру. Платят за парковку вперед за четыре дня, что они будут здесь. Кто-то сонный, водители уставшие, оставшиеся в живых бодрячки готовят будущее место отдыха, выгружают вещи, ставят палатки. 

Сунён жалуется, что устал сидеть и Сокмин смотрит на него с вопросом так выразительно, что тот смущённо смеется.  
-Тебе может плечи размять?  
-Да, массаж бы не помешал, - потягиваясь, морщится Сокмин.   
-Кому там бы не помешал массаж, - откликается Сынкван, выныривая из недр одной из уже установленных палаток, с видом человека, который знает о массаже всё.

Он пахнет как лето. Безумно счастливо и ярко. Раскидывает руки навстречу ветру и закатному солнцу и улыбается так широко, что Сунёну становится больно на него смотреть. “У солнца серьезная конкуренция”, - думает он, задумчиво потягивая пиво.  
Сокмин правда счастлив. Просто потому что он есть здесь, потому что вокруг него есть эти замечательные люди, но особенно потому что тут есть Сунён. Потому что это лето _их_, хотя он сам не знает, что вкладывает в это определение. 

Почти весь день они провели в воде, греясь на пляже, играя в волейбол с другими туристами и сейчас готовят мангал и мясо для жарки. Играют в крокодила и ещё какие-то игры со словами, рассказывают смешные истории, пьют и едят, делают полароидные снимки на память, много смеются, поют под гитару. И когда Сунён в порыве смеха падает на сидящего рядом Сокмина, внезапно понимает, что не хочет подниматься, чтобы снова сесть ровно, а хочет лишь остаться в этом тепле подольше. Тепло Сокмина успокаивающее, комфортное, домашнее. Его рука обнимает Сунёна, притягивая ближе к себе и они сидят вот так вместе весь вечер, пока не гасятся угли и они не расползаются по палаткам. Тепло Сокмина помогает Сунёну забраться и лечь и хранит его в своих объятиях почти всю ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это, возможно, только первая часть про эту поездку на озеро и я потом допишу ещё одну


End file.
